


Those Two Flavors

by Nour



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, College Student Eren Yeager, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour/pseuds/Nour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works at and Ice Cream Parlor, near Imperial Beach.</p><p>He hates it. Whiney kids constantly come in and make messes on his clean floor, but the job pays so he has to deal with it.</p><p>One day, a college student wanders in the parlor and annoys the shit out of Levi by his choice of ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Two Flavors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PyroGrape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroGrape/gifts).



> Okay, so I have had this one-shot idea in my head for like a month now, because back in the beginning of July I went on a vacation with my family to San Diego, and we went the beach while we were there. The beach was Imperial Beach, and they have like these two little shops near Imperial. One is like a gift shop and the other is an ice cream parlor, and I got some ice cream from that parlor and I chose two flavors that you guys might think are gross, but they are actually really good together and I was just thinking. "Why not right a one-shot about this?"
> 
> So here I am now. Please enjoy.
> 
> (Also I wanted to gift this to PyroGrape, because I just keep rereading the majority of her stories, they are freaking amazing. So I dedicate this one-shot to you, PyroGrape. ^^)

Another day, another opportunity to earn minimum wage. Yup, here I am wasting my life away serving ice cream to obnoxious little devils when I could be at home watching anime, or cleaning, or some shit.

But no. You see I wouldn't even have this job it wasn't for fucking Captain America with his bushy eyebrows. He's my roommate, and unfortunately he lost his job at Starbucks so I had to save our asses by getting myself a job that way he could look for a new one, and we would at least have a little money coming in.

Stupid Erwin. This is all his fault, fuck him and his caterpillar eyebrows.

I let out a small sigh as I served the last customer in the parlor. A little girl with freckles and pigtails. "Thanks, mister." She said as she licked the already melting ice cream on her cone.

"Tch. Yeah, yeah." I said, waving her off.

Then it was just me, and this was just how I liked it. It was almost closing time too which made it even better. I pulled out my iPhone and began scrolling through my text messages. I noticed I had missed many from Erwin. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Erwin is pissed at me right now. Like legit, fuming.

I rolled my eyes as I read through all of his messages.

**Erwin McBrows: Levi you stupid cockblock! Why the hell did you have to walk in on me and Mike! We were just getting too the good part!**

**Erwin McBrows: Look, I know you are at work, but still you could at least send me an apology text message!**

**Erwin McBrows: LEVI!**

**Erwin McBrows: OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU KNOW THAT NEW MANGA VOLUME YOU JUST ORDERED! WELL I AM BURNING IT! >:O**

**Erwin McBrows: It's ash now. Yup, I did it. That's what you get for being a fucking cockblock! I mean did you really have tell Mike after you walked in on us, 'Oh trust me you don't want to hit that, Erwin's cock is like the size of my pinky. Not to mention his ass hole smells like shit constantly' I mean really! It's at least the size of your index finger! And all ass holes smell like shit Levi. -.-**

I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. Damn it. And I really wanted to read that manga.

I shook my head and read two other text messages that I received from Hanji.

**Shitty Glasses: Yo Levi! Guess what! I got tickets to Miley Cyrus's concert! Maybe if we're lucky she'll dress up like Hannah Montana and twerk for us! I mean what kid doesn't want to see that?!**

**Shitty Glasses: Oh, and I may or may not have dropped your tooth brush in the toilet this morning before you woke up. Sorry! Bye!**

My eyes widened at the second text and I got up in haste and went directly towards the bathroom. "Fucking gross!" I muttered as I splashed some of the faucet water in my mouth, and scrubbed at my tongue. "Stupid four-eyes! How the hell did I not realize I had toilet breath!"

I groaned as I considered swallowing the foam soap, but realized that I could probably die from it. "Damn it all." I muttered, and exited the bathroom when I came face to face with a customer. And not a child or a parent. A boy who was most likely a college student. Huh, don't get many young adults around here.

"Hey there, short-stack. I almost thought you guys were closed." He said with a cheeky grin.

I tried not to get offended by the little insult as I went back over to the counter. "No, we're not closed yet. What can I get you?"

"Hmmmm...." He said, eyeing all the flavors. "I'll take one waffle cone, with one scoop of Cheesecake ice cream and another scoop of Pistachio ice cream."

I don't know exactly how I managed not to gag at those two flavors he chose, but I did luckily. "Kay then, that will be 3 dollars and twenty cents."

"Sure thing!" He chimed and I watched as he rummaged through his pocket to hand me three crinkled dollar bills, and a quarter. "Oh and keep the change." He said and gave me a grin while I scooped up his two scoops and placed them in waffle cone.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh thanks, a whole five cents. That will definitely cover my bills." I said in a sarcastic tone.

He chuckled, and I handed him the cone. "Mind if I eat it here?" He asked.

"Sure, but don't expect me to converse in a conversation with you." I muttered. I watched as he nodded and took a seat at one of the tables. I returned my attention back at my phone and began to play Flappy Bird. Though, not really getting anywhere because the damn bird wants to piss me off. So, I found myself drifting my gaze over towards the boy who was eating his ice cream and actually enjoying it.

I furrowed my brows at this, how the hell can two flavors like those even taste good together?

"Hey kid."

He glanced up at me, lifting a brow.

"How can you eat that? I mean I have never met anyone who puts two abnormal flavors together like Pistachio and Cheesecake, and actually likes the taste."

The boy gave a small grin and said, "Well, actually the two flavors compliment each other quite nicely. The Cheesecake is sweet and tantalizing, and it's just filled such a sweet flavor that it dances on tongue. Then you have the pistachio that is a rather salty, nutty flavor. That tones down the cheesecake so it can embrace you with the sweet yet nutty flavor. That make sense?"

"No." I deadpanned.

He chuckled, "Well what flavor of ice cream do you usually eat?" He quipped.

"Tch. The most basic one of course, Vanilla."

"Vanilla? Wow, no wonder you seem so boring."

"Hey! I am not boring, and vanilla is a highly liked flavor!" I retorted.

"You're right that is highly liked, but it such a plain flavor that it just gets so boring to eat at time. Me? I like to expand my horizons and try extravagant flavors, while you I bet haven't even tried other flavors besides vanilla. Am I right?"

I glared at him and folded my arms. "So what? I don't need to expand my horizons. I like vanilla and that's that."

"Okay." He said and noticed he had just finished up his ice cream. He rose from his seat and walked over towards me, his gaze locked on mine. "If I were you though, I would at least attempt to try other flavors. Besides, I am sure that pretty mouth of yours gets tired of constantly just eating vanilla." He said with a smirk.

I couldn't hide the blush that crept to my cheeks when he said that. "Shut up." I mumbled, and turned away from his gaze.

Even though I wasn't looking at him I am pretty sure he was smiling at me.

"Well I should go now. Later Levi."

My eyes widened. "Wait!" I turned around. "How the hell do you know my name?! You stalking me or something?!"

He attempted to stifle his chuckle as he pointed at my shirt. "Your name tag." He said. Which caused me to blush even more.

He left and that was that. 

But this was how I found myself locking up shop, but not without snagging some ice cream for the ride back home, and the two flavors being. 

Pistachio and Cheesecake.

"Tch. Shitty brat." I mumbled, as I took a bite of the ice cream and I actually liked it.

What a shock.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I keep rewatching this Ereri cosplay video so um you should watch it
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvfjuipHSTs


End file.
